


啮痛

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Bugs, Other, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 愚昧的忠诚是被碎齿啮咬的诅咒。





	啮痛

**愚昧的忠诚是被碎齿啮咬的诅咒。**

泛臭的排水管道就如阴暗狭窄的画室一样又冷又潮湿，圣巢的守梦者仍穿着他那身深蓝布绸的宽大长袍，趴倒在污水沟的侧岸。独眼面具沾附青苔，精致的袍尾残留白斑，像极了他在画布上最偏爱涂抹的几种颜料——苍绿之境的根根细蕨半遮灰白的王袍，深黑色的眼眸映出细点荧亮的灵魂，苍白之王踏过矇昧野蛮、未曾开化过的土地，以慈悲慷慨的“教化”换以巩固安稳的“统治”。

卢瑞恩的双腿失去了知觉，或许是在井口被当作漏棉的布偶丢进下水道后折断了脆弱的关节骨，又可能是早在被疯狂的爱民扑倒于积雨的墙根肆意泄欲之时，感官就已经随着扭拧的直肠一同被搅烂成难窥原貌的残渣了。

残渣被丢进下水道，终将被冲往垃圾坑成为真正的被遗弃之物。但对于卢瑞恩来说，对于仅存微弱呼吸的守梦者，对于苟延残喘含糊哽咽却道不出半句怒言的忠臣和市长来说，他还有信仰，活下去的信念；他还有光，苍白色的光，都在支撑着他拖拽精斑浊染的长袍，挤压微隆撑胀的小腹，摸索黏滑的污水管道，在不自然的水纹投影里匍匐爬行着。

守梦者醒来，说明瘟疫业已肆虐都城、侵蚀圣巢。卢瑞恩不会有半点质疑国王的决策，更不会因为封印的失败逆转他虔诚不二的忠毅。他在醒来后看见执事的尸体，看见守望者骑士们零落满地的铠甲残块与吊灯的玻璃碎渣混在一起，看见腹部流脓的贵族和脊背糜烂的护卫蜂拥而至，用恶心的、腥臭的黄浆和白浊庆祝他梦醒后的重生。

卢瑞恩觉得自己罪有应得。封印衰弱是因为自己不够忠诚，因为自己对国王的极端崇拜中夹杂了世俗的私心，才会导致膨胀情感的瘟疫趁虚而入，最终覆灭整个圣巢。

侵犯他的是曾经共事会谈的同僚，冲撞他的是曾经逡巡王城的守卫，贯穿他的是曾经讴歌时代繁荣昌盛的平民，抽扯他的是曾经赞颂市长丰功伟绩的百姓...

也许，这并不能称为惩罚。他在他们橘色肿胀的眼珠里看见了幸福。

如果透过巨大的望远镜瞻望见的，是泪水之城一派欣欣向荣、生机勃勃的繁闹和谐之盛景，那么守望者也会对着站在他身旁的小执事眯起雨滴般的独眼，告诉他他也因此而幸福。

所以，城民们对他实施怎样的暴力他都无怨无悔。城民快乐，市长恪尽职守，国王亦会为他欣慰自豪。这就是卢瑞恩的幸福，守望者的忠诚，守梦者的无私奉献、大爱无疆。

他会被称为被家主丢弃还摇尾哈舌的丧犬吗？没有虫会再有机会听到关于他的历史。因为史册由他撰写，字字句句都在感叹国王的英明和伟岸。

——他的国王永远都是淡洁柔和的微光，是指引文明与进化的明盏，是福泽虫世万代安和的灯塔。即便是命令他陷入沉睡，在计划失败后匿藏圣躯，在他被感染疯狂的暴民亵渎撕扯后也依旧没有现身的国王陛下，亦是他追寻的、守护的、赋予一切寄托、铺陈所有美德的神祇，是悦耳的圣歌，是庄严的圣经，是见得到却得不到的白烛焰芯。

阴森的甬道越来越暗，滴滴答答的水声耳畔回响不断，而前方盲目的视野仿佛是一圈一圈墨色的漩涡，通往了接受不到光泽的某处。卢瑞恩还想再见一眼光，纯白色的光，哪怕是光蝇的鳞粉也好..—

—他想再看一眼国王。

多么可悲的、明知是奢望的奢望。

一瞬间，卢瑞恩似乎听见了什么声音，像哀悼，像怜悯，像挽歌，像亡夫的寡女在坟前呜咽的墓志铭。

那将是他的终结。

**愚昧的忠诚是被碎齿啮咬的诅咒。**

既然他不愿意屈服，不愿意改变，不愿意用橙黄刷洗画幕上的苍白，只是死守扭曲的观念，填塞绝望的破洞，掩饰单向的偏执的话——涅槃的母神无需亲自动手，仅是任由他继续消耗顽固与贪求，就已经能够窥见他凄凉的荒冢了。

“咕吱—”

纤瘦的手在黑暗中摸索着，挣开滑腻腻的糊状胶质，够上边墙的刹那似是捏起了一只柔软温滑的肉块，稍一使劲就在掌心里爆出了灼烫的浆。

那是蛆虫生长繁殖的聚集地，在下水道最深最暗的无光底部，用稠浓的分泌物搭建出幼体的苗床，干涸的老虫残躯堆积风化为畸形的石岩，成为了信奉生殖的巢。

啊..孩子们需要养料，雄虫们需要欢射精潮，母体们需要喷泄卵泡，是怎样的幸运让已成为废品的皮囊得意再次利用，重获他作为牺牲者奉献者哺育者的伟大价值。

那与游魂枯瘪的性器不同，幼虫的齿是吮吸着嗦咬的，成虫的进入是前赴后继地把全身挤入松弛的后穴，蠕动着、纠缠着、拱扭着，撕裂着。喷泻、撑弹、啃噬、拽扯...卢瑞恩竟又能感受到那从肛肠传至脑颅的疼痛感，夹杂着莫名的快悦和丧心的癫狂，把他由下往上地撕成两半，把他的肠撑鼓为另一个嗦囊，把他的嗦囊拟态为孕育的温房。

泪城的雨还在下吗？耳边的落水不再滴答，以雨为假面覆盖着的黑眸哑去，历史的最后一位祭奠者随着城中的积水汇于阴沟，尸斑混进腐水泡烂了尚未写到他出场的传记残页。

光芒还在吗？绞断的食指不再能握起彩刷，王的薄纱也不会再被新调的颜料勾勒，低调孤独的艺术家空留下生霉的画室，岁月沉淀的爬藤自然销毁他偷藏起的那副与国王同框的禁忌。

**愚昧的忠诚是被碎齿啮咬的诅咒。**

忠于所创盛世的王化作无形的灯塔遁入梦中的宫殿，把圣洁上交给虚空的渊流；而忠于所慕圣明的清廉贤臣，却是把一颗纤尘不染的虔心与一副寡欲淡泊的身躯献给了脏烂恶俗的布衣，奉给了臭呕腌臜的肥蛆。

苍白之王所追求的“永恒”本来就是荒谬的诅咒。如今他仍未忘却这则教条的信徒，终于在蠕虫们一代又一代新增的子嗣与一日又一日丰盈的脂肪中得以真正的实现。

...

**Author's Note:**

> 吸虫之母卢瑞恩。仔细看看吸虫之巢喷出来的都是小卢卢。
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流。


End file.
